


This Love (It Only Goes Up)

by junesuns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Romance, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humour, M/M, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, panicked gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesuns/pseuds/junesuns
Summary: Kim Woojin meets a Cute Guy in the lift. Bang Chan meets a Hot Guy in the lift. They do not talk to each other, but they pine and tell everyone they know about the other person.Everyone is tired of them.





	This Love (It Only Goes Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the BIANCO ad. Some dialogue is taken from it.
> 
> Unbetaed, unedited.
> 
> #

_Just another normal day at work_ , Woojin sighed. _Just another normal, miserable day in which I curse all the decisions I’ve made in my life. I can do this._

He entered the lift and pressed the button for the 22nd floor. Turning around, he noticed the other man just as the doors closed. _Oh, he’s cute._

The lift started, and Woojin’s thoughts ran on. _Kinda sweaty too, in a good way. Is that a fetish I have? A sweatish? God, that’s weird._ He noticed that the button for the 19th floor was also lit up. The lift was crossing the 8th floor now.  _19 th floor?  That’s the architecture firm. That means he’s creative. _The other man was wearing a pair of well-worn sneakers. Woojin glanced at him to see that he was staring straight ahead.  _Or is it where that accounting firm is? So he’s good with money. Nice._ His hand twitched. The lift reached the 19th floor and the man strode out.

Woojin stared at where he’d disappeared a little longingly. _Perfect. He didn’t notice me at all._

_Oh, fuck me._ Chan stared at the man who just entered the lift with wide eyes. _He’s wearing a suit. He’s so hot, goddamn._

He quickly looked away, hoping that the other person hadn’t noticed. He had a nice face. Chan observed from the corner of his eye _. Kinda looks like a bear, but cuter. His shoulders are so broad, the suit fits him really, really well._

 _I should just talk to him._ A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Changbin started a cheer routine. _Come on, Chan, you can do this!_

He looked at the other man to see that he was smiling faintly and his brain blanked out. _Pretty_ _smile. Oh shit, we’re here._

The lift doors opened and Chan quickly walked out, his cheeks flaming red.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Seungmin asked Woojin after listening to Woojin gush over Cute-Guy-In-The-Lift for half an hour.

Woojin pouted. “Because! This is the most interesting thing that has happened to me in weeks! I’m tired of singlehood, let me crush on him in peace.”

 _Damn, he moves fast_ , Seungmin thought, looking at Woojin, who was gazing at nothing with a dreamy smile on his smile. _Miss me with that romantic bullshit._

 

* * *

 

 

Chan smiled as he saw the man standing on the other side of the crowded lift the next day. _Well, would you look at that._

 _Two days in a row. This can’t be a coincidence,_ Woojin thought.

 

Chan walked into the office and immediately stopped dead. Four pairs of eyes gazed at him expectantly. Honestly, they were making him a little nervous.

“What happened?” he barked out as no attempt was made to break the silence. Jisung’s face broke out in a grin and Chan winced. He knew that grin meant Trouble.

“You’ve been keeping secrets, Channie,” he crooned. “You were blushing when you came yesterday and today, you’re smiling. It’s obvious that you have a secret boyfriend. Why didn’t you tell us? Don’t you love us?”

Changbin shook his head. “Oh, the betrayal.”

Felix just looked at him sadly, but Chan could see the mischief in his eyes.

“Come on, tell us,” Jisung said. Chan glared at him.

“Okay, fine,” he gave up on trying to keep Hot-Suit to himself. “There was this guy in the lift. He was... attractive.”

Felix snorted. “Just say you wanted to bang him, Chris. Don’t mince your words.”

“Not in front of the baby!” Chan hissed, pointing at Jeongin The Intern. Jeongin shrugged. “It’s okay, sir.”

Chan sighed. “Jeongin, I’ve told you not to call me sir. We’re not that formal.”

“I know that, this place is a mess.”

Chan chose to ignore that because _where was the lie?_

“Anyway, what are you going to do to get your man?” Changbin smiled obnoxiously.

“Absolutely nothing.” Chan replied.

_“Hell no!”_

* * *

 

 

 _I could say, we can’t keep meeting this way._ Chan looked at the doors expectantly _. He’d laugh at that. If not, at least I tried._

The lift stopped at the 12th floor and an elderly woman stepped in. She smiled at Chan and Chan nodded, smiling awkwardly. The silent lift travelled on.

 

* * *

 

“Astrology and Human Interest again? I can’t do this,” Woojin cried out. “I swear to God, I’m going to quit.”

Minho, the Special Features writer, patted his hand. “There, there. You can do this.”

“I’m telling you, I was meant to be a singer. Or at least an author.”

Seungmin poked his head into Woojin’s cubicle _. Ask him about his Cute Guy_ , he mouthed to Minho before disappearing again.

“So, I heard the other day that you got a crush?” Actually, it was Seungmin who had told him about him, complaining about how Woojin wouldn’t stop talking about him.

Woojin perked up. “Yeah. He’s so cute, I wish I could talk to him.”

“So why haven’t you?”

“He’s too cute! Every time I look at him, I turn into a Panicked Gay. It’s so embarrassing.” Woojin whined.

“Huh. Which floor does he work in again?” Minho stole one of the candies that were lying in a bowl on Woojin’s desk and popped it into his mouth.

“The 19th.”

“Wait, really? I know a guy there!” Minho jumped out of his chair. “Give me a minute.”

After a short phone call, he came back. “Your man’s name is Bang Chan. You can call him Chris too, since he’s from Australia.”

“Chan,” Woojin repeated, the dreamy smile coming back to his face. “That’s a nice name.”

 

On the 19th floor, Felix got off the phone. “Listen up, bitches! I got the name!”

Jisung and Changbin looked up from their work. Jeongin had gone on a coffee run and Chan had accompanied him.

“His name’s Kim Woojin. He’s Chan’s age.”

“Nice!” Jisung fist bumped Felix.

“Yeah, and Jisung, I got you a date for this Saturday.” Felix laughed as Jisung’s mouth dropped open.

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin caught sight of his reflection in the metal doors after they closed and his eyes widened in horror. _Waterproof my ass!_ His hands fluttered as he resisted the urge to pat his hair down. _Chan CANNOT see me like this. Please God, don’t let him see me._ He looked behind him to see him at the other end of the lift, partially obscured by all the other people who looked as disgruntled as Woojin felt. _They got caught in the rain too? At least I’m not the only person feeling miserable today. Maybe he won’t see me._

 _Did he just look at me!_ Chan fought to keep the smile off his face, but it was a tough battle.

 

* * *

 

 

 _I can’t keep ditching work just to stand in the lift_ , Woojin thought as he rode the lift for the tenth time that day. _But I’d rather do this than sit and write another Human Interest article._

 

“Where’s Woojin?” the Head Editor asked. Minho quickly switched tabs on his laptop before replying. “He went out for some fresh air, boss,”

“Hm, send him to my office once he comes back.”

“Yes boss,” Minho sighed as the Head Editor went away and got back to watching the cat compilation he had been seeing. Hyunjin entered the cubicle and sat in Woojin’s chair.

“Love sucks,” he announced.

“Ah, here’s our second hopeless gay,” Minho said. “What did Seungmin do this time?

Absolutely nothing! I’m so whipped. This is disgusting.” Hyunjin sniffled. Minho looked up in alarm to see tears rolling down his face. “He’ll never love me!”

 _God help me,_ Minho thought. _When will these idiots learn about communicating with each other?_

 

* * *

 

Chan walked in with a bouquet of roses and deflated when he saw that the lift was empty. _This is insane._

Jisung quickly took the flowers from Chan when he learnt that he didn’t need them. “What do you need them for?” Chan asked, instantly suspicious.

Jisung blushed. “Well, I thought that I could give them to my boyfriend.”

The office fell silent.

“Your _what_?”

In the end, Jisung gave half the bouquet to Felix, who instantly handed them to a spluttering Changbin.

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin ran towards the lift, seeing the doors close. He slipped in just in time and immediately saw that the Chan was wearing a cycling suit. _So, he’s the sporty type?_ He stood beside him and subtly (he hoped) checked him out. _Cute butt._

 _Of all the fucking days!_ Chan despaired. _He looks so cute in that shirt too. Blue is a good colour on him._ He didn’t raise his eyes from the floor and rushed out as soon as the lift reached his floor. _Never cycling to work again!_

* * *

 

 

The lift was filled with the sounds of the couple making out, paying no mind to the pair who were awkwardly standing at the back of the lift.

Chan looked at the person beside him and raised his eyebrows. Woojin smiled back grimly. It was clear that they both felt the same way.

_Fuck the festive season and our friends for reminding us of how single we are._

* * *

 

 

 _He’s not here._ Woojin frowned. _It’s been a week, this is absolutely a violation of my human rights._

Chan looked at the empty lift and scowled. _This is homophobia._

* * *

 

 

Woojin walked into the lift feeling heavier than usual. Maybe that was because of the box filled with the memorabilia he had collected in the two years he had worked in his soul-sucking job. His soul-sucking job from where he had just been _fired._

_Last chance. I have to talk to him._

The lift stopped at he 19th floor and Chan walked in.

 _Fuck!_ Both of them thought.

 _Was he fired? He must be emotional right now._ Chan eyed the box in Woojin’s hands.

 _I could tell him that I just got fired_. Woojin mused. _Ask him if he was up for some pity sex. Maybe not sex, just sushi._ He decided after thinking about it some more.

They glanced at each other, smiled when they saw the other looking at them.

_This is it._

 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Can I help you with that box?”

“Only if you let me take you out for coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> The couple making out? Yeah, that was Minsung, and Minho was wearing his giraffe costume.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you want me to write a sequel for this, otherwise I won't. Talk to me at @junesuns (official/ writing twt) or the comments.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, so please leave some!


End file.
